


Human

by Xonlu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america winter soldier
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Singing, Song Lyrics, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xonlu/pseuds/Xonlu
Summary: Missing scene in CA:TWS. Take place in SHIELD Dam Facility, after a deleted scene when Fury gave Romanoff the Photostatic Veil to Councilwoman Hawley's appearance and they discuss about Fury's 'death'. What happened after that?





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, so.. please be nice, ok? English is not my first language, so, sorry for mistakes! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and critics are welcome. 
> 
> All characters belong to Marvel. Some quotes was cut from Captain America - The Winter Soldier by Marvel. Song lyrics was cut from "Human" by Christina Perri.  
> Flashback and song lyrics are written in italic.

Natasha was standing at the bridge.

_“I’m not sure who to trust.”_

Those words rang in Natasha’s ear. She had many thoughts. She just left Fury after their discussion about his ‘death’.

_“I thought you were dead, Nick.”_

_“I had to keep the circle small. You would’ve done the same thing.”_

_“I know. That’s the problem.”_

 

She had many other thoughts too. SHIELD infiltrated by Hydra. She got shot. Nick’s alive.

She also remember her past, and the red in her ledger.

“Of course I’m not included in the circle,” she thought.

Black widow doesn’t have emotions. But Natasha is human. Even though she tried to hide how she feels, she also had limits.

Then she began to sing.

 

_I can hold my breath_

_I can bite my tongue_

_I can stay awake for days_

_If that's what you want_

_Be your number one_

_I can fake a smile_

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part_

_If that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am_

_I can turn it on_

_Be a good machine_

_I can hold the weight of worlds_

_If that's what you need_

_Be your everything_

_I can do it_

_I '_ _ll get through it_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

 

 

Natasha sigh. She touched her bandaged shoulder. It sting. She took painkillers, but the effect is gradually faded.

She turned her head, and surprised to see Steve standing few meters from her. Well spy usually not surprised but right now she let her guards down.

Steve walked towards her.

“I don’t have any ideas that you like to sing. And how beautiful your voice are.”

“Thanks, soldier. Actually I like to sing when I’m alone. Or if I have many thoughts in my mind. Music make you feel better, doesn’t it?’

“Yeah. I also like listening to music when I feel bad.  But I can’t sing. That would be my wrong business,” said Steve with a smile.

Natasha smiled back, but soon it’s faded.

“You alright?”

“Well I’m not dead. How about you? You look miserable,” she said with a smirk. Steve chuckles.

“Like you don’t, huh? I’m still have many thoughts, about SHIELD, Fury, Bucky. But I’ll be fine. What’s in your thoughts? You can tell me, Nat.”

“Sorry Steve, but I don’t wanna talk about it right now.”

“It’s okay. You can talk to me anytime, if you want too. Get some rest, Nat.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Natasha grins. “You should get some rest too.”

“I will. You first.”

Natasha smiled and started walking to SHIELD Dam Facility. But after few steps, she stops, and turned her body to face Steve.

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For everything.”

“Anytime.”

 


End file.
